


Love Conquers All

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animal Reincarnation, Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: What happens when Aaron finds himself reincarnated?  What does he come back as?  Is he alone in his new incarnation?  Will he just go through this new life alone without his love Spencer or will the fates be good to him?





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Perfect April 2018 challenge. Take a picture and tell its story in 1000 words or less. 
> 
> This is my attempt at the story for the picture below.

 

Of all the afterlife beliefs they had encountered in their lives, the one that turn out to be true was reincarnation.  Aaron had just shook his head, as he adjusted to being a chimp. He figured that Dave must have prayed to some deity at some point to curse him this way.  He became accustomed to his skin, fur, whatever he should be calling it. Aaron was able to cut loose and just enjoy. It seemed at least for this reincarnation, that he was on a preserve with other animals.  They were well taken care of and had plenty of space to romp and play. He looked for Dave who had passed on a few years before, but no luck. 

Visitors came to the animal park.  Aaron kept an eye out for Penelope.  He really didn’t think she would visit, but of all the team members, it would be her that would show up.  He wondered how much time was passing. Chimps weren’t the best of timekeepers. They seemed to worry mostly about eating and playing.  It was not a bad existence at all, except Aaron remembered Jack and his team. He missed them. One in particular, his love. 

Spencer had been mourning the loss of Aaron for six months now.  He wish he knew that Aaron was happy in the afterlife, whatever that was.  He hoped there was an afterlife and that he would be joining Aaron some day.  Spencer did everything he could to keep a stiff upper lip for Jack. Jack was going to graduate in a few weeks.  He had his whole life ahead of him. Spencer knew that Aaron would want Jack to be happy. So, as he always did, Spencer put on his best face and was determined to make Jack’s graduation spectacular.  

“Papa? Do you think Dad saw me graduate today?” Jack asked, a bit melancholy.

“Yes, I am sure he did. I am sure he was the proudest man there.  Knowing him, he went running around telling everyone, ‘that’s my son, Jack.’ to anyone he could find.”  Spencer said, with the confidence that Aaron would’ve.

Jack hugged him, and they joined the team for dinner.

For some reason that day, Aaron had run from animal to animal, in a frenzy almost.  He didn’t know why he wanted to be near each one. He felt like he was going to burst, if he didn’t hug all his animal friends.  Little did he know the real reason. Reincarnation never explained, the connections to those that were still living. He laid down at bedtime, looked up at the stars, and missed Spencer and Jack more than ever.

Spencer cried himself to sleep that night, as he wore one of Aaron’s old t-shirts.  

Another six months later, while Jack was at college.  The team on a case in Boston. An unsub with a victim, a gun, a knife, and the team trying to talk him down.  The unsub pushed the victim into JJ, and started to run. Spencer ran after him. Spencer tackled the unsub, knocked the gun away, but no one had seen the knife.  Spencer’s caratriod had been cut before anyone could catch up with them. He was gone by the time the medics got to him. 

At the animal park, there was a new white Bengal tiger cub.  It was timidly looking around, lost, and out of place. It walked as though the grass was going to bite him.  Aaron watched from a tree, as the saddest of mews came from the tiger. It looked around for someone to explain.  None of the other animals went near it. Their instincts told them to fear the beast. Aaron had remembered how awkward he felt, when he first was reincarnated. He wondered if maybe this tiger, was experiencing the same feelings. He swung down to the ground. With a plop, he landed on his hind-feet. Aaron crouched low, smiled across at the white tiger.  

He called out, “Your first day as a tiger?”

The cub startled, that he understood the chimp.  He back pedaled a step or two. 

“I-I was human yesterday, before I died.  Is this reincarnation?”

“Yes, it is.  Welcome to the next life.  Not what you were expecting.”

“I’m a scientist.  I didn’t know what to expect, but being a white bengal tiger certainly wasn’t it.”  Spencer chuckled, well roared.

Aaron’s eyes flew open wide, as he realized who the tiger was.  He couldn’t but help the smile on his face. 

“I didn’t think a chimp was it either.  I personally think my best friend cursed me with it, damn Italian.  Glad to have someone else here who understands now though.” Aaron said, moving towards Spencer.

“I thought I would have to spend this life as alone as the last one was.  At least, I must have gotten something right, since you are here with me. We did say together forever, right, Spencer?”  Aaron asked?

“A-Aaron?” Spencer stuttered, his eyes wide.

Before Aaron could answer, Spencer had bounded into his arms and knocked him over.  Aaron smiled his dimple popping smile. Spencer smiled back and licked his face. Aaron held tight to him, in a deep loving embrace.  This lifetime, like the last, was to be full of love for two men, who believed whatever the afterlife, love was meant to last.

 


End file.
